A Special Holiday
by Princess Popsicle
Summary: Two crew members discover why holidays are so special. Not a very good summary but....
1. Alone on the ship

**A/N: I'm in a Christmassy mood and so I've decided to write a series of Christmas Sea Patrol stories featuring my favourite SP pairings. This one focus' on Spider and Bomber and no doubt I'll write a Nav/ET one in the near future! This will most likely be a multi-chapter. Please r&r. **

A Special Holiday

"Hammersly dismissed!" Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn spoke his final formal words to his crew before their holiday break, but the young seaman Billy Webb, more commonly Spider, didn't notice. He had been too busy staring at the bubbly chef of the crew, Bomber.

It wasn't until Buffer, Spider's divisional officer, walked up to him did Spider notice that the crew had dispersed into small clumps to chat about their holiday plans.

"Whatcha lookin' at Spide?" Buffer questioned, a grin plastered on his face. "Or should I say who?"

"What?" Spider was now fully out of his trance and half glaring at his superior. "I wasn't looking at anyone!"

"Yea, sure. It was Bomber wasn't it!"

"Get real Buff!" Spider retorted, hitting Buffer's chest half angrily.

"Whatever you say Spider." Buffer walked away leaving the young sailor alone with his thoughts.

Spider stood to leave the ship, his parents hadn't been able to come up to Cairns for the holiday and he couldn't go back to Sydney due to the patrol in between Christmas and New Year's that Hammersley was rostered to do. Making his way past the 3 female crew members he overheard Bomber saying that she had no plans for the week that they had off.

_Perfect!_

Though Buffer's words hadn't really insinuated anything, Spider felt that it was all the encouragement he needed to talk to Bomber.

So the young seaman waited patiently as the crew slowly left ship, homeward bound for the holidays, until finally it was just him and Bomber aboard; even the Captain and X had had to leave for a meeting at NAVCOM.

Making his way below deck, Spider found Rebecca Brown *sigh* doing a final sweep of the galley.

"Hey Bomb," He said timidly, making his presence known.

"Oh, hey Spide. I thought everyone had left. I was just making sure everything was in place."

"Aw yea, I just wanted to check that you had a lift home"

"That's really sweet of you Spider. I was just gonna catch a cab. You have one?"

"Yea. Hey since we didn't live that far from each other, how bout we share one. I'll pay, think of it as an early Christmas present."

"I'd love that Spider. You go book it and I'll be up soon."

"Yes M'am," Spider said with a mock salute, inwardly grinning. _Now I just have to tell her how I feel…_

"Get outta here you goof!" Bomber giggled, illustrating it with her cheeky grin.

Not 5 minutes later, both junior sailors were waiting on the dock for the taxi.

_It's now or never Billy!_

"Hey Bec," He began.

**A/N: That's it, please review and tell me if you liked it so I can decide whether to continue. I've got ideas for the next chapter, just need your confirmation! I apologise if anyone doesn't like the Christmas theme, I know my last story was that too. I just feel like writing it at the moment! Please R&R!**


	2. Decorating the house

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. Sorry for all mistakes in the first chapter, I just re-read and found some. Hopefully this one is mistake free. Please read and tell me what you think! **

_**Disclaimer: **__Forgot this last chapter. Unfortunately, I do not own. Anything you recognise belongs to Di and Hal McElroy and the nine network. _

Just then the taxi arrived. Both sailors loaded their gear into the boot and the taxi set off for Bomber's apartment.

"Ok, Bec?"

"Yea Spider, what's up?"

"I was just wondering what you were planning to do with you shore leave."

"Oh, I don't know. Lounge around the house, catch up on some laundry. Send my mum and sister's some presents. Why so interested in my plans all of a sudden?" Bomber grinned wickedly. Spider was really bad at hiding his feelings around her but he was just lucky she felt the same.

"Wha-Oh, no reason. It's just um, never mind."

"Come on Spide, spit it out!"

"Well, since I haven't put my tree up, I was wondering if you'd like to come help me decorate my apartment tonight."

They arrived at Bomber's apartment building.

"Sure I'd love to! See you at 6?"

"Yea, see you at 6," Spider echoed as they pulled away.

_6 o'clock that night_

Bomber knocked on Spider's door, half expecting him to have forgotten their arrangements and instead have gone to the pub with the boys. But the door opened almost instantly, as if he had been waiting for her.

He opened the door and silently invited her inside. The smell of roasting chicken came wafting from the kitchen.

"So you can cook now?" Bomber asked jokingly.

"I try, especially for you." _Oh that was stupid!_

Bomber giggled as Spider blushed.

"That's very sweet Billy. What's for dinner then?"

"Just a chicken Caesar salad. I hope you like it."

"It smells amazing!"

"Ok well, let's eat and then we can decorate!"

The two of them entered Spider's kitchen and Bomber sat down as Spider went to serve their meals. He placed the two plates on his table, one in front of Bomber and one in front of the second seat. They flirted un-intentionally during the meal; the mood was right, dim lights, Christmas carols playing softly in the background and them sitting so close to one another.

Half an hour later, both sailors had finished dinner and after much protest, Spider allowed Bomber to help him clear the table before they began their decorating.

"Thanks for coming Bec."

"Anytime Billy, this is going to be fun anyway!"

As it was nearing 7 and neither wanted the night to go late, or so they said, they wasted no time in getting started. Spider dragged big boxes out from his spare room and left Bomber to her own devices, decorating the entrance, kitchen and even the bathroom as he tried set up the tree.

Being a male, Spider had not bothered to bring the instructions when he had taken the tree from his parents, saying that it couldn't be so hard to 'set up a plastic tree'. Because of his male ignorance, in the hour that it took Bomber to decorate 3 rooms, Spider only assembled the tree, lucky that he hadn't broken anything in the process.

"Ok well the bathroom, kitchen and entrance area are done and……" Bomber said entering the room. "Spider is this _all _you've done!!!!"

"Yea Bec it is," Spider hung his head, somewhat embarrassed.

"You're such a boy! Only managed to put up the tree!"

"Hey, at least I know I did it properly, I took my time!"

"Spider, it's been an hour! Contrary to popular belief, that is too long to put up a tree!"

"Oh… Hey! At least you can help me now!"

"You're just lucky that I like you, trying to tell me I didn't do it properly, honestly!"

"Sorry Bec," Spider said genuinely. He looked like a lost dog as pleading eyes locked with Bomber's. "Will you still help me?"

"Of course I'll help you you goof! Where shall we start?"

Glad that that little episode was behind them Spider pushed a box towards Bomber and flashed a goofy grin at her. Bomber laughed in return and turned her attention towards the box.

After putting the fairy lights on the tree, Bomber turned back to the box only to be greeted by a shower of glittery tinsel.

"Oh no you didn't!!!" Bomber shrieked at her attacker.

Spider just laughed in return, a bad move on his behalf, and soon an all out war was happening. There was a lot of good natured bickering and screaming as the two friends threw Christmas decorations at each other and raced around the apartment. 10 minutes later they collapsed together on the floor, out of decorations and energy and blanketed in tinsel.

They lay on the ground, panting, for a few more minutes before Spider rolled onto his side to look at Bomber. Unfortunately for him, the tinsel made Bomber aware of his manoeuvre. Bomber turned to look at Spider and grinned at him.

"That was fun Spide!" she exclaimed.

"Yea. Yea it was. I can honestly say decorating the house for Christmas hasn't been this fun since I was a kid."

Bomber giggled at him and pretty soon both of them had dissolved into giggles, acting like 5 years olds.

Before his brain could make sense of the actions of his body, Spider found his arms wrapping around Bomber's waist and pulling her closer. He moved his head towards hers and she tilted her face upwards.

**A/N: Second chapter done! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Next chapter up soon, possibly today but definitely by tomorrow as I am going away next week and won't have internet access. I would like to have this finished before Christmas… **

**PPxx**


	3. Final Hurdle

Their lips met and what started as a rather innocent kiss soon turned into a tongue war. Eventually the pulled apart.

"Wow," Bomber whispered, catching her breath.

"Ah huh," Spider responded.

Then silence for a few minutes before Spider spoke "Bec, I… I think I love you. Scrap that, I love you Rebecca Brown."

"Oh Billy. Billy Webb I love you too," was Bomber's reply. They each spoke what they had felt since their very first meeting.

The two of them leant in for another kiss before Spider spoke again.

"Move in with me?"

"Yes….yes Spide, I'd love to. But one of us will have to transfer."

"Don't worry about that Bec. I'd leave the Navy if it meant I could be with you," was his answer.

Bomber pulled back from his hold slightly and began crying. Spider was taken aback, had he said something wrong?

"You are one of a kind Billy Webb, you really are." She said, trying to suppress sobs. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Bomber leaned in to kiss him.

"I try Bec, I really do. And it's all true Bec. I love you so much."

Bomber clasped her hands around Spider's neck as she leant in for another kiss; this one filled with more passion and urgency than the previous ones combined.

"Wow Bec," Spider said as they pulled apart, though he kept his hands looped around her waist.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a special holiday Spider!"

As much as they both would have loved to continue lying in the company of one another, they had to complete the task at hand.

"Come on, the sooner we get this done the better." Spider said, standing up and then helping Bomber up.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day, Billy Webb acting responsibly!"

"Funny!" he said, his remark dripping with sarcasm.

Together, the two of them decorated the tree and, though it wasn't very high, Spider helped Bomber put the star on the top. She kissed him and smiled; to her this was already the perfect Christmas and it was only December 18!

When they sat down together on the couch with a glass of wine and block of chocolate they realised that they had some very important issues to discuss.

"Ok," Spider began. "When can you move in? I mean if you want to. I hope I'm not rushing you…" he trailed off.

"No Billy, honestly I want to move in with you."

Spider let out a sigh of relief which didn't go un-noticed by Bomber.

"Did you think I was playing with you? I want to move in with you silly! And by some miracle you even have a better apartment than me! Besides, I have a feeling we'll be spending a lot of time together, why waste money on two rents?"

"Ok, ok. You're right."

"And when am I not?" Bomber asked cheekily, flashing her trademark smile. "I only have to give a week's notice so I can move in whenever you want me."

"A week! That's too long! Can't you move in now?"

Bomber laughed. "You sound like you're five! But you have a point, a week is too long. How 'bout if you help me move my stuff out? I'll give my notice tomorrow and then we can move my stuff. By the end of the week I can be completely moved in and we can celebrate Christmas together!"

"It sounds perfect Bec!" Spider answered her proposal. Then added "just like you!"

"Oh you!" Bomber said, cuddling in to Spider's chest.

"Ok, now that that problem is solved, when are we going to tell the crew?"

"Or more importantly, when are you going to ask for your transfer. Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes Bec I'm sure! I can call the captain tomorrow but I'll have to transfer to another boat because I can't work at NAVCOM yet, I'm only a seaman."

Bomber giggled, "Not for long!"

"What are you saying Bec? This isn't funny! If I'm on another ship then we'll have different rosters and hardly ever see each other!"

"I know something you don't know!" Bomber sang.

"What? Tell me. Please?"

"Alright I'll tell you, but only 'cos I love you! Buffer made me promise not to tell you. You're getting promoted to Able Seaman. They were going to tell you tomorrow at the Hammersley Christmas party."

"Oh my gosh! You are not serious! Finally!" Spider all but screamed, clearly showing his excitement. He picked up Bomber and spun her around before placing her in front of him and kissing her. Bomber laughed adoringly at the man she loved.

"Yes I'm serious, would I lie to you?"

"Ok Bomb, final hurdle in our race to a relationship"

"Oh Spider, that was so cheesy. Please tell me you did not just say that!"

"Uh, yea I did. But you're right, that was cheesy!"

"So Billy, what is this 'final hurdle'?" Bomber asked, suppressing a laugh.

"Ha ha, your humour is killing me." He threw Bomber his best wounded face.

"Get on with it you goof," she said laughing at his expression and hitting him jokingly.

"Ok, as I was saying. When are we going to tell the crew?"

"Hmmmmm. At the party tomorrow? I mean, you are going to tell the captain tomorrow morning to ask for a transfer but I think we should wait till the party to tell the crew."

"Yea, that's a good idea. You always come up with the good ideas?"

"Only 'cos you always give me the opportunity!"

Just then the clock beeped, indicating that it was 10pm.

"Want to spend the night, I mean, it's late and we have a big day tomorrow," Spider asked.

"I would love to but I don't have anything here with me and I want to spend one last night in my flat."

"Oh," was all Spider could utter, hanging his head.

Bomber giggled, "You coulda let me finish! I was going to ask if you wanted to spend the night at my house."

Spider's face immediately brightened and he laughed at his own mistake. "I would love nothing more than to spend the night with you,"

Spider hastily packed an overnight bag and together they left for Bomber's apartment.

**A/N: Ok that's 3 chapters. I think this is going to be 4 chapters, possibly 5 but no more than that. Sorry for copious amounts of speech but I couldn't do it any other way. Will update soon. **


	4. A very special holiday

**A/N: 4****th**** chapter! Hope you like it!**

Bomber woke up the next morning to find that someone had the arms firmly around her waist. She smiled to herself as she remembered the happenings of the previous night. Tilting her head slightly, Bomber saw Spider's face, peaceful in his slumber. She lay still for a few minutes, it was seemingly impossible to escape the death grip Spider had on her. Surprisingly, she found herself thinking that she could get used to this and didn't want to wake up any other way.

Just as Bomber was thinking that her need to pee was getting too much Spider awoke and smiled at her.

"Good morning my beautiful princess!" he said brightly, planting a kiss on her cheeks.

"Good morning Sailor!" she responded cheekily. "May I just say you are far too jovial for someone having just woken up."

"That's because I'm waking up with you in my arms."

"Aaaaw, you're too sweet. Speaking of that, however, I am about to wet my pants. Could you kindly release me?"

Spider reluctantly removed his arms from around Bomber and glanced at the clock. 0800 hours.

"I'm going to go start breakfast," he said. "Pancakes ok?"

"Perfect! I'll be out shortly."

Spider climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen where he prepared breakfast. When Bomber came back she was showered and refreshed. Together they ate a quick breakfast before Bomber offered to do the dishes, telling Spider to go have a shower.

When that was done a glance at the clock told Bomber it was 0930 hours.

"Well, how about I call my landlord and tell them I'm moving. Then you can call the captain and ask for your transfer. Then we can start packing my stuff. I don't have a lot and we don't need to be at the party till 1600 hours."

Spider pulled Bomber into a warm embrace. "You. Worry. Too. Much." He said, enunciating each word with a kiss. "But I'm glad you do! That's a very good idea."

Bomber smiled at him before kissing him and thanking him. She moved to the phone to ring her landlord while Spider grabbed some boxes from the spare room and found some old newspapers in a pile of recycling. He had just started packing away her kitchen ware when she returned.

"All sorted, I move out on the 24th, they said I gave enough notice."

"Awesome. I hope you don't mind I started on the kitchen."

"No, not at all."

"Ok, well, I'm going to call the captain." Spider looked a little unsure.

"You'll be fine babe."

Spider smiled his appreciation and then walked out of the room to use the phone. Bomber continued packing her stuff though her mind wasn't entirely on the task at hand. She kept thinking how Spider was going telling the captain and wondered if he had told him of their relationship. Her curiosity almost got the better of her but Bomber decided to respect Spider's privacy and wait until he returned, besides, he had only been gone about 15 minutes.

It was another 15 minutes before Spider returned, plastered on his face was the biggest grin Bomber had ever seen! Obviously it had gone well.

As the duo continued to strip Bomber's kitchen of its utensils Spider proceeded to tell Bomber the outcome of the phone call. Apparently Spider had not told the captain of their relationship however he must have known because he told Spider to say hi to Bomber for him. Spider told Bomber how the captain said that he would do his best to get him a job that would allow him to regularly see Bomber and that he had a surprise for him at the party.

"Well, promise me you will act surprised when they tell you." Bomber reasoned with Spider.

Spider, ever the romantic replied with "For you my dear, anything."

"How sweet…. Speaking of the party, what were you asked to bring?"

"Uh, chips I think."

"Ok well, that can be easily arranged. I have to take dessert which I will need to make at your place so how about I pack up my clothes and toiletries while you take all my kitchen stuff to the car. We can keep it in your spare room till we sort everything out."

"Ok princess."

So Bomber packed up her clothes and toiletries and made her way down to the car, with the help of Spider. Together they drove in a comfortable silence to Spider's where they unpacked all Bomber's supplies from the car; depositing the kitchen stuff in the spare room and moving Bombers things straight into Spider's room and bathroom.

"Wanna help me make some chocolate Christmas trees for tonight?" Bomber asked Spider after they had finished the task. It was 1300 hours meaning that they had 2 hours to get stuff made before they had to get ready and go.

"Sure, why not!"

Together, Bomber and Spider made 40 Christmas Trees made out of chocolate muffin mix and when that was done they had half an hour to spare. So they loaded the trees into containers for transportation and got changed for the party. With Spider in knee length shorts and a tee and Bomber in a summer dress they were ready to get going.

__

The party was well under way when they arrived. Nav and ET had taken over the dance floor; Charge was acting bartender and Buffer as DJ. The room had a very cheerful atmosphere. Everyone seemed to stop as Spider and Bomber walked in, hand in hand and each holding a large container of chocolate treats.

"I guess the cats out of the bag then," Spider whispered to Bomber.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" MC Buffer's voice sounded through the speakers, the music had stopped.

"Yes," Spider began, somewhat embarrassed as the entire crew was looking at him. "Bomber and I are together."

"When did this happen? We only went on shore leave yesterday!" Charge pointed out from behind the bar.

"Errrr, last night," Bomber answered.

"So, which one of you is transferring?" Nav asked.

"I am," Spider replied.

"Oh yes Spider, I have some news regarding your transfer. I'm pleased to announce that you have been promoted to Able Seaman and you begin work at NAVCOM on the 10th of January," the captain announced and the room erupted in applause.

Spider smiled at Bomber as he set the container of chocolate trees down. He pulled Bomber into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately. In the background they could hear someone well to get a room but to them there was just the two of them, nobody else mattered.

"You were right Bomb; this is going to be a _very _special holiday!" Spider whispered to Bomber as they pulled apart to join their friends in celebrating Christmas Hammersley style.

**A/N: Second story is done! I hope you like it! I'm feeling a little more confident with my fanfics now but reviews help *hint hint*. **


End file.
